islam_hadithfandomcom-20200214-history
New page
Today is , , , (UTC/GMT). There are currently pages and articles on The Islamic Hadith Wiki. Welcome to The Hadith Wiki started on 26th December 2008 begins to grow steadily [[incha'allah]]. This is a trade-a-fact website so please help us by contributing. See the To Do page for ideas. It really is easy to help once you get started! How to use the site # You can access articles by following the links above in the Sahih Bukhari and Sahih Muslim columns. From either column, you are no more than six clicks away from any article. This is a good way to explore the site. # You can use the extensive search capabilities of the site by entering a term into the search box in the left side bar. # You can browse through various categories and subcategories. Rationale Whatever the considerable merits of Wikipedia, it could never gain the full support of any official or academic islamic scholar reference as an approved information source. Yet web technology holds out great promise for centrally consolidating information in many disciplines, providing a conduit for authorative information for academic and straight way life guideness, and continuing development, as well as providing a vehicle for informing people about Islamic faith and his wide knowledge. By developing a wide scope Wiki site for facts and deeds of prophet Muhammed pbuh we hope to win the support of wide Islamic societies, and through them to develop a mechanism of appropriate peer review of all hadiths and to restrict contributors to those with trustable and qualified knowledge. This will allow articles to achieve academic status for referencing purpose and eventually ground the content solidly in the knowledge base of Islam. Aim We aim to provide an well explained, authoritative statement of knowledge, theory, and guideness in the whole field of Islamic relegion. The site is written to serve both Muslim and those intrested in learning more about Islam and the prophet Muhammed, to provide meaningfull and trustable information, both in training and in the field.. By using Wiki:the latest collaborative editing software we aim to built, incha'allah, a new kind of knowledge structure for our faith that can be shaped and maintained, to the highest academic standards, by our profession as a whole. We aim for factual accuracy and all articles should be properly referenced. We also aim to be a forum for ideas, so on each discussion page we encourage alternative opinion, proposals for articles requiring verification. For how this might be achieved see the Hadith Wiki program and training. What is it? How do I use it? How do I contribute?- orientation and help For an outline of our strategy for developing the site see the Hadith Wiki program and training. For newcomers our orientation section and help section should ease you into the site. Additional introductory information is available now. For an even fuller introductory experience go to the Community Portal where you will find useful information to get you started including a "to do" list. If you were looking for it, here is a Breif guide to Islam. Funding This Wiki founders, administrators, and editors make no money from this site. It is an entirely voluntary operation, disseminating copyright-free information. Our goal is to share, without costs of any kind, Islamic knowledge between scholars and with a wider audience of people around the world. The Google advertisements in the right hand pane on your screen are part of the business funding model of Wikia Inc.. As a new form of publisher, they host the wiki (and hundreds of others), providing the technical facilities, bandwidth, storage, backup, and technical support for free. Their declared intention is to do this in perpetuity, the company making its profit via the advertisements. Wikia was set up jointly by the founder of Wikipedia and a long-time WikiMedia board member, as another approach to making knowlege available, without cost to contributors or readers. Disclaimer Main Page